Fanny Price
Introduction '''Fanny Price '''was an old-fashioned and a conniving felon, but with a heart of gold. Background Fanny is from England, she came to Los Santos looking for her husband Harry Dumpling, which she did but he found another woman, which fanny took some time to get over. But she did. Reggie & The Leanbois She meet Reginald Bigglesby and they became close and eventually, became a couple. This helped her become an affiliate of the Leanbois street-gang and referred to gang members Al Saab and Tony Corleone as her "grandsons". Fanny is ruthless and cunning, but also kindhearted and sincere. She is not afraid to break the law for financial gain and has been arrested numerous times for various crimes, and once racked up arrest warrant debts of around £36,000 dollars in total. She was previously engaged to Reginald Bigglesby, and was also dating Freddy Price, and then former BCSO Senior Deputy Mike Bayo. Most recently she re-connected with Freddy Price, to whom she is now married and now filing for a divorce. On-Again-off-Again Relationship with Freddy Price Fanny has had an on-again-off-again relationship with Freddy Price Chief of the private security firm SecuroServ, who was contracted to dismantle the Leanbois which she was affiliated with. After initially dating Freddy, with him singing to her on Del Perro Pier things quickly turned sour. The Leanbois then persuaded Fanny to stab Freddy, however, he survived. Freddy, assisted by his SecuroServ employees kidnapped Granny, had her stand ankle deep in the sea on Vespucci beach by the airport, and had Harry Brown run her down with his car. Fanny survived the ordeal but had no recollection of the events. Fanny and Freddy later re-kindled and got engaged, which saw her being employed as Administrator at SecuroServ. As time passed, Fanny only realised how much she regretted coming into Freddy's life. She loved him but he was nothing but a psychopath. She finally worked up the courage and is currently filing for divorce, stating that she only married him because she was scared that he was going to kill her if she had said no. Death On October 13th, after months of being separated from Freddy, Fanny attempted to come back to SecuroServ, to come back to Freddy but he turned her down. In her final moments she believed she had nothing else left. She made her goodbyes and drove down to the Del Perro pier using a Phoenix Corp. vehicle. She ripped the divorce papers she had and as she got ready, her two grandsons Al Saab and Tony Corleone attempted to stop her. Fanny running Tony over, drove the car straight into the ocean off the pier ignoring the two. Their response to dive into water almost drowning themselves trying to save her. EMS responded and the three were brought to the hospital. Tony and Saab were fine, but Fanny was declared deceased. She was a sweet lady and despite her criminal record was well loved. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters